


Him

by Artemis_Sherwood



Series: I Think You Need A Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Sherwood/pseuds/Artemis_Sherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Most of these will be fluff or romantic, but this first oneshot is a little angsty.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be fluff or romantic, but this first oneshot is a little angsty.

She couldn't help but think back to  _his_  leather jacket and wool jumpers and those wide blue eyes that made her weak in the knees.  _His_  thick Northern accent would never comfort her again,  _his_  callosued fingers would never twine with hers the same way again,  _his_  delicious scent would never be the familiar mix of leather, time, and a faint hint of pine. She could never look at _his_  adorably large ears and giggle because they no longer existed.

Rose loved her new Doctor more than she could possibly say, but he could never be the same. Sometimes he'd make a joke and, oh God, it sounded so much like  _him_ , but then he'd be the jmpy thing he was now. She could never have  _him_  back and it killed her inside.

Sometimes she thought she could remember something, something about singing and Daleks and the TARDIS and  _him_ , but the thought was always just out of reach. Just like _him_ , just like their life that could have been if  _he_  hadn't regenerated. She missed  _him_. So much. And he knew it.


End file.
